jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Fall
Welcome to Behind The Fall, the Behind the Scenes for my trilogy, The Fall. The headings for each story are also links to the page, so if you haven't already read them, then that's how to find them. The Fall The Fall is the first fanfiction I wrote since returning to Wikia. Here you can get special info on how I wrote the story. Wikia's New Look For a start, I managed to incorporate into the story my wish to destroy Wikia's new look. In the end, I got Dodgson to burn it down. The whole reason for it being burned down is because when visualing the logo, I decided the The Fall, with The in white and Fall in black, would be best. I then concluded that Fall could be black on flames, and The could be white on black. Then, of course, I had to incorporate the fire into the story. Science The first story features hardly any dinosaurs, and absolutely none in the first two parts. This is because after reading Why the Amber Trilogy is dead I realised a run away from dinosaurs plot wouldn't cut it as a good JP story. This is why the first story is mainly focused around the science of creating the dinosaurs. And lots of spy scenes too. Conquering the World This wasn't originally on the plan when I started writing the story. Neither was the artificial environment bit. The idea just came to me and was too good to let go. I'll be able to say more on this topic when the end to Fall 2 is published. The Fall 2 Fall 2 is the sequel to The Fall. The reason the story was split is because Fall 2 starts at a new time, in a new place, with a new character. It would make no sense to write it into the same story. Also, it is a lot more about dinosaurs, so the fans of run-away-from-dinosaurs plots should just read the second one, just reading the synopsis of The Fall at the top. Action Scenes Now that Dodgson had used his dinosaurs to conquer the city, I knew that I needed more dinosaur action scenes, since some people prefer that. And there was little science left to it. Besides, in the films and the books it is eventually just survival against dinosaurs. A-Rex The A-Rex is probably the only science in Fall 2. I needed something better than a normal predator to represent the final dinosaur foe, and if Dodgson's scientists can make special flame and things like that, why not an advanced Rex? In the end they made the same fatal mistake as evolution - they didn't armour its underbelly. Release Dates You may have noticed that I have fixed some release dates for the last few chapters. I have written the whole story, but I reckon the ending to this one could be the most epic I've ever written. Also, the suspense between chapters is pointless if you upload them all at once, or in quick succession. This will also help me get Key to the Wiki badge! The Fall 3 ﻿A little idea I had, inspired by a line in Fall 2's epilogue. It says InGen lorries were seen often, and it was presumed they were just removing the dinosaurs. I also wrote, 'But what if it was more?'. And so here we are, with another idea. If I do write it, it would be called Fall 3: The Uprising, which sounds unbelievably stupid because it features the words Fall and Rising. I have decided to write it, but the thing is, after all that, the plot is nothing to do with the InGen lorries! Raptors Yup. They are the main antagonists. They were the main in Chaos, too, but that is deleted. Fall Into Chaos. Good name. Anyway, there is more to the raptors than meets the eye... they talk. And they use guns. Romance Revealed at the end of Chapter 10. I am not very good at writing that sort of story, so it will only have a minor role. What do you want to know? If you're wondering about something I've written into either story, then leave a message on the talk page and I'll add a new section in the appropriate place. To start with, I've just added some basic elements. And at the time of writing, the final few chapters of Fall 2 haven't even been released, so when it's all been published, there may be more to talk about. Toothless100 Category:The Fall Category:FanFiction Category:Ideas Category:Stories